Crazyness that is ACTUALLY REAL
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: this is from a chatroom that I'm in and decided to share our insanity with you people so enjoy. Here's the link! /49736442031687 You'll know who I am XD and if you're looking for me then uh, XD just ask for Pix/the Marauder, or even Vannah XD I haven't added characters because so many people come on all the time XD I can't keep track


**_Yesh yesh I am supposed to be working on Pix's story but I can't fully concentrate on that so there deal with that, here's some nonsense that is actually happening. ENJOY the InSaNiTy_**

**The Master** joined the chat 16:51

**The Master**: ((I have returned)) 16:51

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: Hallow BOB 16:52

**The Master**: ((Hello jack's lovely daughter)) 16:53

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD haha hallow again Bob) 16:55

**The Master**: ((I read some of your fanfiction. which doctors did you put in there?)) 17:04

**The Master**: ((Never mind I see it. You said 11-10 )) 17:06

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: ...my...story...by TimeLadyMararder? 17:07

**The Master**: ((It's unique. Not something I read very often. Because I don't read fan fiction, but at least it's not a second grade level like most of the stuff I end up reading.)) 17:07

**The Master**: ((No the fanfiction you posted a link to)) 17:07

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: ah ok, I didn't write that XD I just read that XD 17:08

**The Master**: ((The ten that showed up, will probably be back.) 17:09

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: ah ok 17:11

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: does that mean I'm in trouble? 17:11

**The Master**: ((No, I havnt a clue who that was,so your fine, I don't ban people anyway, unless their swearing at me)) 17:11

**The Master**: ((I sometimes hide the fact that I'm admin by not having the password entered,)) 17:13

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD 17:14

**The Master**: ((That's probably why the password didn't work, I forgot I had it on caps.)) 17:15

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD 17:16

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: I've forgotten mah passwords DX 17:17

**The Master** changed name to **Im too sexy for the drums** 17:20

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD lol 17:20

**Im too sexy for the drums** *sings I'm too sexy for my shirt except saying for the drums instead* 17:20

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD so sexy it hurts XD 17:21

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: LOL 17:21

**Im too sexy for the drums** changed name to **The doctor left me for bananas** 17:23

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)**: XD 17:23

**The doctor left me for bananas** changed name to **Drums taste like pain and rage** 17:25

**AudrianaJessicaHarkness(114)** changed name to **PercussionChick** 17:26

**PercussionChick** I control _**THE DRUMS**_ 17:27

**Drums taste like pain and rage** changed name to **Bananas taste like yellow** 17:27

**Bananas taste like yellow** *licks a banana* yep it tastes yellow 17:29

**Bananas taste like yellow** changed name to **Crazy 4th Doctor** 17:32

**PercussionChick** grabs drumsticks and goes over to her drum-set smirking "This one goes out to insanity." starts to play the drum beat 17:32

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: *dances to the beat smiling and chewing on his fingers* 17:33

**Eleven**: ((Dear god.)) 17:37

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: ((Hi 11)) 17:37

**Molly** joined the chat 19 minutes ago 17:38

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: ((*says in creepy voice* no one can save you now)) 17:39

**Molly** left the chat 18 minutes ago 17:39

**PercussionChick** keeps drumming but now a slightly different beat "I walk to the beat of mah own drums, it goes they go-I'm gonna kill you I'm gonna kill you." she sings 17:40

**Molly** joined the chat 16 minutes ago 17:41

**PercussionChick**: Hi Molly 17:42

**Crazy 4th Doctor** *falls over backward and tries to make snow angels on the carpet* 17:42

**Molly**: ((Darn...)) 17:42

**PercussionChick** "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME-EEEEE!" 17:43

**PercussionChick**: brb 17:43

**Molly**: (((ok)) 17:44

**Molly** danced into the room, feeling over joyed for no reason. 17:44

**Crazy 4th Doctor** *is still making snow angels on the carpet* 17:46

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: *ohhh you can't see me* 17:47

**Crazy 4th Doctor** even worse 17:48

**PercussionChick**: crazy fourth doctor even worse 17:49

**PercussionChick**: :) 17:51

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: How? 17:51

**PercussionChick**: I am PercussionChick YOUCAN'TFOOLME 17:52

**Crazy 4th Doctor** can you see it now 17:53

**Crazy 4th Doctor** rolls around on the carpet like a cat. 17:54

**The Doctor** joined the chat 3 minutes ago 17:54

**PercussionChick**: Yes Mr cat, yes I can 17:55

**The Doctor**: [Heeeeeeey gurrrrrls.] 17:55

**PercussionChick**: Guuuuuurl 17:55

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: Meroe 17:55

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: Meroe 17:55

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: Meow 17:55

**PercussionChick**: XD 17:56

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: Auto correct sucks 17:56

**PercussionChick**: hahaha 17:56

**Crazy 4th Doctor**: ((Brb food)) 17:57

**PercussionChick**: FOOOOOD 17:58

**jamie** joined the chat 18:02

**Tiffany Burkey(a young girl)** joined the chat 18:03

**PercussionChick**: hello 18:04

**PercussionChick**: Hallow? 18:05

**PercussionChick**: -_- bollocks 18:05

**Molly**: ((Hiya.)) 18:05

**jamie**: hello 18:05

**PercussionChick**: I turned just in time to see a girl wearing black and TARDIS blue clothes. Her hair was black but her sister's hair is red, like Amy's. Hmm. "Right yes hello. I'm Pix and you two must be the Zoe and Jane I heard that came looking for me. We can talk later. But now, RUN!" I yelled and grabbed their hands, pulling them away from the giant hungry wolf snapping her giant teeth behind us. 18:06

**PercussionChick**: because I'm BORED and you'll nevah find mah story XD 18:06

**jamie**: BORED! *shoots a smiley face that was spray painted onto the wall* 18:10

**PercussionChick**: I'm using this as a new story because I'm BOOOORED BOREDBOREDBORED we should all do this actually XD 18:15

**_XD And so there ya have it. Hope you didn't mind the crazy XD If you can't see a name just highlight it XD_**


End file.
